This is for me and That is for you
by Maximum of Sarcasm
Summary: Max is a netball star who lives in Arizona with her twin sister, her sister, her friends and her daughter. Fang on the other hand is a soccer star who moved to Arizona with his twin, his brother and his friends. Fax! Lots of it. All wing and in High School. I really suck at summaries. Oh Well Read on!
1. The Girl Characters

**Okay Guys I know I haven't been writing allot but I had homework and it's quite hard...**

**So anyway I am going to write a new story called this is for Me and That is for You. If you would be so helpful could you review and tell me what you think of the Title.**

**Fly Hard,**

**Maximum of Sarcasm.**

_Okay these are the Characters in my Story but this is the girls first. The boys will be next, then the first chapter. Okay? Thanks._

Angel: Max's Daughter

The School Code: A497865

Age: 3

Eyes: Caribbean Blue.

Hair: Blondie/Brown with a natural medium blue Streak.

Wings: White with a medium blue streak.

Father: Dylan Walker

Mother: Maximum Ride.

Max and Dylan had **no** relationship with each other. Max just went out to a club with Maya, Ella, Nudge, Star, Kate and JJ, and got drunk. She met Dylan who was also drunk and well you get the rest of the story I think. Angel rides on her mum's horse and sometimes on her own pony. Lives with Max at her House. But Jeb and Alice look after her while Max is at Netball Practise.

Powers: Mind-reading, Shape Shifting (People only), Breathe under water and talk to Fish and Animals.

Pony: Dapple Grey: Wish

Maya: Max's Twin and Angel's Aunt.

The School Code: M235463

Age: 18

Eyes: Silver in the Light and Brown in the Dark.

Hair: Blondie/Brown with a silver streak.

Wings: Sparrow type with a Silver Streak.

Father: Dr Jeb Ride (Doesn't live with them)

Mother: Dr Alice Crew (Doesn't live with them)

Maya plays netball with her sisters and friends. She Street fights for practice with Max and loves listening to Music. She isn't all like snob but she still is girly-girl. And she loves Horse-Riding. She lives with Max at her house. She also competes in horse competitions

Powers: Mind-reading, Breath underwater and super speed.

Horse: Silver Grey: Storm

Love Interest: Sam

Ella: Max and Mayas sister and Angel's Aunt.

The School Code: E203194

Age: 16

Eyes: Sky Blue in the Light, Brown in the Dark.

Hair: Brownie Chocolate with Natural Sky Blue Streak.

Wings: Brown/Chocolate with Sky Blue Streak.

Father: Dr Jeb Ride. (Doesn't live with them.)

Mother: Dr Alice Crew (Doesn't live with them)

Ella plays netball with her sisters and friends. She does Street Fighting, Horse-riding, listening to music, and hanging out with her friends. She is girly-girl so she like wearing dresses and makeup. She lives with Max at her house.

Horse: Bay: Samara

Powers: Super Speed and Teleportation.

Love Interest: Iggy.

Nudge: Fang and Ratchett's Stepsister, Ella, Max, Maya's friend

The School Code:N283910

Age: 16.

Eyes: Purple in the light and Dark Brown in the Dark

Hair: Brown with a Natural Purple Streak.

Wings: Brown with Purple Streak

Mother: Unknown but Max tends to mother her. (Lives with Max.)

Father: Unknown but Fangs tends to father her. (But knows Fang.)

Nudge plays netball with her friends; she likes climbing trees and hanging out with her friends she also horse rides with Max and listens to music. She lives with Max at Max's House.

Horse: Pinto: Shay.

Powers: Attracts metal, can hack into any computer, Can change appearance.

Love Interest: Holden.

Star: Fang, Ratchett and Gazzy's long lost sister. Max, Maya, Ella and Nudges friend

The School Code ST297556

Age: 18

Eyes: Grey in the light and Black in the dark.

Hair: Black/Brown with grey natural streak.

Wings: Black with a grey streak.

Mother: Unknown (But lives with Max.)

Father: Mr Martinez but changed his name to Venom. (But lives with Max)

Star plays netball with her friends and likes horse-riding with her friends, climbing trees and listening to music. She is a tomboy but usually wears a tiny bit of makeup and wears skirts. She lives with Max at Max's House.

Horse: Grey: Mist.

Powers: Can run really fast so can super speed and shoot fire.

Love Interest: Jake.

Kate: Maya, Max, Ella, Star and Nudge's friend.

The School Code: K342176

Age: 18

Eyes: Green in the light and brown in the dark.

Hair: Dark Brown with green natural streak.

Wings: Seagull with a green streak.

Mother: Unknown. (But she lives with Max.)

Father: Unknown.

Kate plays netball, hangs out with her friends, climbs trees and rides horses with her friends. She likes listening to music and is the tomboy type of girl but still wears skirts. She lives with Max at Max's house.

Horse: Palomino: Malibu.

Powers: Can control the weather and has super strength.

Love Interest: Ratchet.

JJ: Max, Maya, Ella, Nudge, Star and Kate's friend.

The School Code: JJ930184

Age: 18

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Wings: None.

Mother: Unknown (Lives with Max.)

Father: Unknown.

Jennifer Joy or JJ knows that Max and the girls have wings and keeps the secret quiet but she has only one power. She plays netball with Max and sometimes babysits for Max when she goes for a fly or when she is out. She also horse-rides and climbs trees. Her favourite colour is Yellow.

Horse: Brown: Breeze

Powers: Can control the wind.

Love Interest: Seth.

Dakota: Max's Best Friend

The School Code: D976210

Age: 18

Eyes: Honey Yellow

Hair: Blond.

Wings: She's got Yellow Honey wings.

Mother: Unknown. (But Lives with Max)

Father: Unknown. (But lives with Max.)

Dakota has known Max since they were at least 2 years old. Max knows she is an Eraser but are still their friends. She babysits Angel when JJ can't and her favourite colour is light red. She also lives with Max.

Horse: Black: Sahara.

Powers: Can turn into an Eraser: The Good Kind.

Love Intrest: Jeremy.

Max: Maya's Twin and Angel's Mum.

The School Code: MR299881

Age: 18

Eyes: Midnight Blue in the Light. Brown in the Dark.

Hair: Blondie/Brown with Natural Midnight blue Streak.

Wings: Blackie Brown with Midnight Blue Streak

Father: Dr Jeb Ride (Doesn't live with them)

Mother: Dr Alice Crew. (Doesn't live with them)

Max likes horse riding, climbing trees, netball, listening to music, street fighting and working on their farm. Her daughter is Angel. Max is a kinda tomboy type of girl like she only wears makeup when her friends make her and she only wears dresses and skirts on hot days but wears pants under them. Max lives with Maya, Ella, Nudge, Star, Kate, JJ, Dakota and Angel at her house. She also competes in competitions for money and exercise for Bullet.

Horse: Grey: Bullet.

Horse: Black: Rana.

Powers: Mind-reading, Face-changing, Teleportation, Breathing underwater, controls the elements, can change the elements, can borrow powers, super speed, Can change appearance and other peoples appearance, Can talk to animals.

Love Interest: Fang.

Piper: Max and Dakotas Best Friend.

The School Code: P920049

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark, Dark, Dark Blue almost black, darker then Max's eyes.

Hair: Pitch Black with Neon Green, Neon Pink, Neon Blue and Neon Purple Streaks.

Wings: None, she's part cat.

Mother: Unknown. (She lives with Max later on in the story.)

Father: Unknown. (She lives with Seth, Jake and Josh in the beginning of the story.)

Piper owns her own club that Max can go in for free as well as her guests. She is 4 percent cat but doesn't have ears or tail or claws but can grow them when she is in danger or someone she knows in danger. She lives with Josh, Seth and Jake in the beginning of the story but lives with Max later on in the story. She is also Max and Dakota's also competes in horse-riding competitions.

Horse: Chestnut: Skye

Powers: Flexibility, Shape-shifting.

Love Interest: Joshua.


	2. The Boy Characters

**Okay Peps now I am going to write the boys! All Goods!**

**Fly Hard,**

**Maximum of Sarcasm.**

Gazzy: Fang and Ratchett's Brother.

The School code: G754863

Age: 7

Eyes: Caribbean Teal.

Hair: Blond with a Sparkly Teal and White streak.

Wings: Pure Black with Sparkly Teal and White streaks.

Mother: Mrs Valencia Martinez. Sometimes Max

Father: Mr John Martinez. Sometimes Fang. (Moved away.)

He plays Soccer with his brother but in a different team. He climbs allot like in trees and roofs. He rides his horse around the forest and the beach and on Fang's Ranch. He also likes to listen to Music and running with his brothers and friends. He also lives with Fang at his House.

Pony: White: Jay.

Powers: Can make a bomb out of anything. Pass very bad gas and can control earth.

Ratchet: Fang's Twin. Gazzy's brother.

The School code: R452159

Age: 19.

Eyes: Grey Blue in the light, Black in the Dark.

Hair: Black with Natural grey Blue streak.

Wings: Black with grey blue streak.

Mother: Mrs Valencia Martinez.

Father: Mr John Martinez. (Moved away)

He plays on the same soccer team as Fang and his mates. He likes to ride horses with his friends and listening to music. He likes to climb trees and sits on roofs when he is thinking. He competes in competitions for the money and the exercise for his horse. He also likes to run with his brothers and friends. He lives at Fang's House.

Horse: Blackie/Brown: Zephyr.

Powers: Super- Strength, Can change his appearance to anything.

Love Interest: Kate

Fang: Ratchet's Twin, Gazzy's Brother.

The School code: F453187

Age: 19

Eyes: grey in light, Black in the dark.

Hair: Black with Grey and white natural streak.

Wings: Black with White and grey streaks.

Mother: Mrs Valencia Martinez. (Doesn't live with them.)

Father: Mr John Martinez (Moved away.)

Fang likes to play soccer and horse ride. He likes the colour black (of course.), listens to music and climb roofs and trees. He also likes to run with his brothers and Friends. He competes in competitions for the money for his farm and for jumping exercise for his horses. He lives with Ratchet, Gazzy, Iggy, Holden, Sam and Jeremy at his house.

Horse: Black: Bracken.

Powers: can turn invisible, can produce/control fire, talk to animals, can turn appearance to anything human, and can take/borrow peoples powers.

Love interest: Max.

Holden: Fang and Ratchet's friend.

The School code: H475168

Age: 17

Eyes: Yellow/Orange in light. Hazel in dark.

Hair: Hazel/Orange hair with natural blonde streak.

Wings: Evergreen with yellow streaks.

Mother: Unknown. (Lives with Fang)

Father: Unknown. (Lives with Fang.)

Holden plays soccer with his friends and is in the same team as them. He likes to play music, listen to music, and write music, horse riding, and climbing on roofs and trees like he is a squirrel. He also likes to run and competes in horse riding competitions.

Horse: Appaloosa: Sandstorm.

Powers: Can control emotions and heal superfast.

Love interest: Nudge.

Iggy: Fang, Ratchet, Holden and Gazzy's friend.

The School code: I754863

Age: 19

Eyes: Sea Green/ blue. (He's not blind.)

Hair: Light blonde with sea green/blue natural streak.

Wings: Caramel colour with sea green/blue streaks.

Mother: Unknown

Father: Unknown.

Iggy likes to play soccer and climb trees and roofs. He also likes to skate board. He likes to listen to music. He also likes to horse ride. He hangs out with his friends too in the weekends, holidays, and after school. He also likes to build bombs and use a lot of sarcasm to the teachers. He also competes in horse competitions.

Horse: Pale White:

Powers: Can control the elements.

Love interest: Ella

Sam: Fang, Ratchet, Iggy, Holden's friend.

The School code: S457319

Age: 19

Eyes: Golden in wolf and brown in human.

Hair: Golden with brown streak.

Wings: None but his wolf fur is a gold and brown.

Mother: Unknown. (Lives with Fang.)

Father: Unknown. (Lives with Fang.)

Sam is Fang, Ratchet, Holden and Iggy's closest friend but is mainly Iggy's friend. He likes to play soccer with his friends. He likes to climb trees and ride horses. He listens to music and plays music on his drums and guitar and hangs with his best friends. He also skateboards and horse rides in competitions.

Horse: Palomino:

Powers: Teleportation and can shape shift into a wolf.

Love interest: Maya.

Jeremy: Fang's best friend.

The School code: J752138

Age: 19

Eyes: Dark Yellow

Hair: Brown

Wings: Real light brown

Mother: Unknown. (Lives with Fang)

Father: Unknown. (Lives with Fang.)

Jeremy and Fang have known each other since they were 2. Jeremy and Dakota know each other because they have been friends since they were born. Jeremy plays soccer but is in different team to Fang and the others. He also horse rides. His favourite colour is Dark Green and Red.

Horse: White: Lightning

Powers: Can turn into Erasers: The Good Kind.

Love Interest: Dakota.

Dylan: Max's Worst enemy and Angel's Father.

The School code: D745321

Age: 19

Eyes: Caribbean Blue

Hair: Blonde

Wings: Pure white with grey spots.

Mother: Anne Walker.

Father: Unknown.

Dylan is Angel's Father but Max has banned him from seeing her. Dylan has _**no**_ relationship with Max because he is number one on her hit list. He plays basketball, Football, and Soccer but is in the same team as Fang and his mates. He is also is with The School. He also competes in competitions.

Horse: Chestnut: Kye.

Powers: Super spit, Can fight good, controls earth and fire.

Love interest: None.

Joshua: Piper's Boyfriend, Fang and Jeremy's Best friend.

School code: Doesn't have one.

Age: 19

Hair: Pale white with Neon green and neon Blue streaks.

Eyes: Light grey almost white.

Wings: None: He's part Cat.

Mother: Unknown. Lives with Max at Max's House in the barn.

Father: Unknown. (Read what's above.)

Joshua is 4% Cat because his Parents are cat experiments but like Piper can grow ears and tails and claws. Josh is Piper's boyfriend and he lives with Max at her house in her barn. He also likes to play soccer but is not in Fangs soccer team. But does later on to replace Dylan. He also likes to compete in competitions. He also works at Piper's Club.

Horse: Chestnut:

Powers: Flexibility and Super speeded

Love interest: Piper

Seth: JJ's Boyfriend and Jake and Josh's friend.

The School Code: Doesn't have one.

Age: 19

Hair: Bright Light Auburn with Neon Green streak.

Eyes: Bright Blue.

Wings: None: He's part cat.

Mother: Unknown (Lives with Fang at the end)

Father: Unknown (Read what's above)

Seth is JJ's boyfriend and is the DJ at Piper's Underground Club. His Parents are agents for the government and are part cat as well so he is 4% cat. He lives with Josh, Piper and Jake in the beginning of the story but then lives with Fang at the end of the story. He also likes to compete in horse-riding competitions.

Horse: Bay: Tama

Powers: Flexibility and Teleportation

Love interest: JJ

Jake: Star's Boyfriend, Fang and Jeremy's friend.

The School code: None

Age: 19

Hair: Medium Auburn with Neon Orange, Neon Yellow and Neon Green streaks.

Eyes: Bright Green.

Wings: None: He's Part Cat.

Mother: Unknown (Lives with Fang at the end of the story)

Father: Unknown (Lives with Fang at the end of the story.)

Jake is a quiet one out of Josh, Seth and himself. He is the bartender with Josh at Piper's Underground Club. He is Star's boyfriend and is 4% cat but his parents don't know that he is because his parent's are normal. He lives with Josh, Seth and Piper at the beginning but lives with Fang at the end. He also likes to compete in competitions.

Horse: Dark Brown: Jet.

Powers: Flexibility and Controls Elements.

Love Interest: Star.


	3. Chapter 1

This is for Me That is for You.

Chapter One.

Max's POV.

"Just pass the ball nicely, ladies." Our couch, Anne said. I threw the ball to my friend Jennifer Joy also known as JJ and she threw it back to me again. We were just passing until the other team was ready to face us in a game of netball.

A girl from the other team came up to us and told us that they were ready to play against us. We went up to Anne and told her that they were ready. Anne reached in our bag that had the netballs in, and got out our bibs. She gave Goal Shoot to Star, Wing Attack to Maya, Goal Attack to Kate, Centre to me, Goal Defence to Ella, Wing Defence to Nudge and Goal Keep to JJ.

We were just about to start playing when a couple of hot boys in their soccer gear came in. And yes I did say hot boys especially the boy in the front in the black. He caught my eye and smiled at me and I blushed and smiled back. The boys standing next to him noticed who he was staring at and whispered to the boys behind them and pointed to him then to me. Then I heard my name being called "Max, Max, Maxi, Maximum Ride are you listening to me!?" I spun around and instantly put my hand on my forehead and yelled "Yes, Sir!" When I realised what I did I looked at Ella and Maya and fell on the ground laughing.

The girls looked at us then started laughing with us. Anne looked at us and shook her head trying so hard to not laugh with us. We stood up and looked at the boys who were laughing so loud we could probably hear them from a mile away. We looked at each other and shrugged. Me and the other Centre shook hands and paper scissor rocked, she won. I passed the ball to her and went to help Nudge defend the Wing Attack from the other team.

Anne blew the whistle and the centre tried and failed to pass the Goal Attack because I was there before you could yell Diablo. My team whooped and I passed it to Maya who passed it to Kate who passed it to Star who shot a beautiful goal.

So far we were winning 25-4. At half-time I asked Anne if I could chuck my IPod on. She said. "Sure. Just only if you focus on the game and try to play with the music." All the girls chorused "Yes!" Well me and Maya said "aye aye captain!" Anne rolled her eyes and hit us around the head. We started laughing, including Anne.

I walked up to my bag and pulled out my midnight blue IPod and speakers. I hit shuffle and Hot Chelle Rae, I like it like that came on. It was a big favourite to our team. I ran over to the Centre circle when the words in the song started. When it said "I like it like that!" Me and Maya started singing along with it and doing random dancing whenever we scored. Everyone was laughing so hard we could barely focus on our game.

After the song finished Turn all the lights on by T-Pain and Ne-Yo came on and the devils mate came through the gate. He saw me and winked at me. The Boy saw me snort and turn my head and looked behind me and saw Dylan. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch me again. I smiled and waved at him. The boy's friends saw me wave and started whistling and started say "Yeah Fang!" Dylan was glaring so hard at the boy, Fang I started doing a really random dance to get Dylan to look at me. Everyone looked at me including Dylan. I did a drum roll sign to the boys and boys started stamping their feet, then I did a stop sign and they stopped then I clapped my hands, I got my right hand made sure that Dylan was looking then I pulled the finger. He looked so gobsmacked! Then it was to quiet so I did a ridiculous pose. Everyone started laughing and I bowed saying "Thank you, Thank you." And I pulled off my hat because it was covering my eyes and I swear everyone expect my team gasped because of my midnight blue eyes and midnight blue streak.

Then mine and Maya's favourite song, How we do (Party) by Rita Ora, came on. Maya took off her hat and we started singing. We walked up to the boys who now had trainers on, pulled them up onto the court and taught them how to dance our moves.

After the song and practise, Dylan came up to me and tried to put his arm and may I add a very stinky armpit, and tried to kiss my cheek. Everyone stopped what they were doing when I pulled Dylan's arm behind his back and made him shout in agony. I turned him around and punched him in the nose which broke and in the eye which is going to be a black beauty.

Everyone was silent then I heard a "Mommy!" I looked around and saw Dylan standing in front of a little girl and walked up to him and shoved him out the way and saw Angel with a very scared look which cleared up when she saw me. Fang walked up to me as I picked Angel up.

"Hi, I'm Fang and that was impressive." Fang said. "Hi, I'm Max and that was very polite. Thanks." I said. "You're welcome, now who's that little cutie in your arms?" He asked. "This is Angel, She is mine and sadly Dylan's daughter." Fang looked surprised. "I was drunk; he was drunk equals Angel and rape."

Fang then got this dangerous look in his eye mumbling to himself "I'm gonna kill him." Over and over again.

Then Nudge walked no that's not the right wording she _**sprinted**_ up to me and started talking a million words a minute. Then Fang slapped his hand over her mouth. She freezes, takes a look behind her and her eyes widen as she yelped "Fang!?" Fang looked down at her and smiled a full blown smile saying "Hey Baby Doll." He moved his hand away so Nudge could give him a hug.

When Nudge turned around she must have saw my confused face. "Max, This is my step-brother, Fang. Oh is Ratchet here? RATCHET!" She yelled turning back to Fang. "Right here baby doll no need to scream. Fang looks like he is going to die! Well hello there." He said finally looking at me. I raised my eyebrow as an 'excuse me?' gesture. Then turned to Nudge and Fang "Hey Guys, you wanna go horse-riding and go down to the stream bareback?" I asked. "Sure! I have the perfect black sinful bikini for you!" Nudge said.

"Now I regret saying that." I muttered and Fang chuckled.


	4. Chapter 2

This for Me and This is for You.

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

Me, my twin brother, little brother and my mates were walking to the netball courts where my mum said I had to meet my Step-sister, Nudge. When we arrived and walked through the gates then did I see _**her.**_ She was wearing a midnight blue singlet, midnight blue shoes and hat with a midnight blue mini skirt. (All Outfits are on profile.)

She must have seen me staring at her because she looked at me and I smiled. She blushed and smiled back. Then Ratchet and Iggy saw who I was staring at because they whispered to Holden, Sam and Gazzy, then pointed to me then the girl. Then I heard someone's name being called. "Max, Max, Maxi, Maximum Ride are you listening to me!?" The girl instantly turned around, put her hand to her forehead and yelled "Yes, Sir!" Then she looked at a girl in silver and a girl in sky blue and fell on the ground laughing.

Sam and Iggy being sexist pigs of the group said. "Wow Fang! You have a feisty one there!" And the rest of the group burst out laughing expect me. The girls stopped laughing, looked at us then shrugged and carried on with their game.

The girl who was playing Centre for the other team shook hands with Max, i think that was her name, the girl on the other side won so Max passed the ball to her then went over to Nudge to help defend the WA (Wing Attack) on the other side. Max's couch blew her whistle and the Centre who had the ball tried to pass the ball to the GA(Goal Attack) but she failed cause the next time I looked max had the ball and was passing it to the girl in silver who passed it to the girl in the green who passed it to the girl in the grey who looked a lot looked my dad before he ditched my mum and us. Anyway by half time Max's team was winning by 25-4. Max ran up to her coach and asked her something cause her coach said they have to play with the beat because Max's Team said "Yes!" well Max and the girl in silver, who must be her twin, said "aye, aye captain!" Everyone in Max's Team started laughing and max's coach hit both girls around the head.

Max walked up to her bag and pulled out her midnight blue IPod and speakers and pushed play. Hot Chelle Rae, I like it like that came on and when it said 'I like it like that!' Max and her twin (I think) started singing and dancing whenever they scored a goal. Everyone was laughing so hard they could barely focus on the game. After the song finished, Turn all the Lights on by T-Pain and Ne-Yo came on when Max narrowed her eyes and looked over my shoulder to Dylan, a boy in my soccer team. I shrugged when Max saw me looking at her again and waved at me. My mates saw this and started clapping me on the back saying "Yeah, Fang!" When I looked at Max again she was doing this really weird dance trying to get Dylan's attention I think. Dylan looked at her as did everyone else she did a drum roll motion with her hands at us so we stomped our cleats on the ground . We stopped when she did the stop sign at us then clapped her hands, made sure Dylan was looking then lifted up her right hand and pulled the middle finger. He looked so gobsmacked then she did this most ridiculous pose because everything got to quiet. Everyone then started laughing expect Dylan. She bowed saying "Thank you, Thank you." Then she took off her hat because it was getting in his eyes, and I swear everyone expect her team mates gasped at her midnight blue eyes and midnight blue streak.

*10 minutes later*  
After the girls netball practise finished, Dylan walked up to Max and put his arm around her and tried to kiss her on the cheek. Max twisted his arm around, turned him around then punched him in the nose which probably broke and punched him in the eye which would become black. Everything was quiet then there was a "Mommy!" I looked in the direction to where that came and saw Max marching over to Dylan, shoving him out the way then picking up a little girl who looked a lot like her expect for the eyes. I walked over there to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Fang and that was impressive." I said. "Hi, my name is Max and that was very polite. Thanks. Max said.

Ratchet's POV

"My little bro is finally making a move on someone." I said to Iggy. "I know! It's so sad." Iggy said and in sync we both whipped a fake tear.

Back to Fang's POV

"You're welcome. Now who's that little cutie you're holding in you're holding in your arms?" I asked. "This is Angel and she is mine and sadly Dylan's Daughter." She said. I think I was looking surprised or confused because she carried on. "I was drunk; he was drunk equals Angel and Rape." I suddenly felt angry and I started muttering to myself "I'm gonna kill him."

Then Nudge sprinted up to Max and started talking a million words a minute. I slapped my hand over her mouth; she froze and looked over her shoulder. When she saw me her eyes widened and she yelped "Fang!" I looked down at her and smiled a full blown smile and said "Hey Baby Doll." Then I moved my hand away for her to hug me.

When Nudge turned around we saw Max's confused face. "Max, this is my step-brother, Fang. Oh is Ratchet here? RATCHET!" She screamed almost bursting my eardrums. "Right here baby doll, no need to scream. Fang looks like he is going to die! Well hello there." Ratchet said to Max. She rose in eyebrow as in an 'excuse me?' gesture then turned to me and Nudge, "You guys wanna come horse-riding and go to the stream bareback?" "Sure Max! I have the perfect black sinful bikini for you!" If you can guess who that was I would pay you a hundred bucks, which I sadly don't have.

"Now I regret saying that." Max muttered and I chuckled.


	5. Chapter 3

This is for Me and That is for You.

(A/N: I was thinking about changing Gazzy's age to 5 or 6. Tell me what you think. Also i was thinking and thought might as well make JJ have wings too. So she has brown wings.)

Chapter 3

Max's POV.

Fang said he could come and asked if he can bring his mates. "Sure, Nudge can go with you and show you the way to my house if you want. But you might want to bring a trailer with your horses in or ride bareback to our place."

He nodded and went to go tell his friends what was happening. I walked up to my gang to tell them the orders and what we were going to do.

"Okay we are going down to the stream bareback with the boys so I kinda want you to watch one boy per person. Maya, you will be watching the boy in the gold. Ella you will watch the boy in the teal green. Nudge you are going to watch the boy in yellow and you are also going with them to show the way. Kate you and Star can watch Ratchet aka the perverted guy in the blue/grey."

I paused for a breath then carried on. "Nudge you can get Ella to get that bikini that you wanted me to wear. Dakota is coming too. Also Fang and I will be watching the young boy over there and Angel. And Ella you can also get Nudge's horse ready if she is running late. Oh and Nudge do you have your bikini with you?"

Nudge nodded.

"Okay! Let's Go!"

Nudge walked over to the boys and Fang introduced her to the other boys as we started heading to the trucks.

Nudge's POV.

I walked up to the boys and Fang introduced me to the other boys.

"Guys this is Nudge, mine Ratchet and Gazzy's step-sister. Nudge this Sam, Holden and Iggy. Come on lets go to the trucks."

We started walking to a black truck and a grey/blue truck which belonged to Fang and Ratchet. Me, Gazzy, Holden and Fang hopped in Fangs truck while Sam, Ratchet and Iggy hopped in Ratchet's truck.

"Hey Holden, Do you have Jeremy's phone number?" Fang asked Holden.

"Yeah? Why?" Holden asked.

"I need you to ask him if he wants to come to a stream some girls we meet know about. Okay?" Fang replied.

"Okay."

As Holden started to text Jeremy we pulled in to this really big red 3 story house. There were horses in both paddocks that surrounded the house. I stared out the window in awe.

"Wow Fang your house is huge! But I think Max's house is bigger than yours. What colour is your horse Fang? How many horses do you have? I wonder if Zac Efron has a horse. Do you like Zac Efron...?"

Fang gave me a look that said "Shut up"

"I was blabbering again wasn't I?" I muttered.

"Yerp Sorry kid. By the way do you mind if you ride with Holden on his horse?" Fang asked.

"I don't mind what colour is your horse, Holden?" I asked him.

"Mines a palomino appaloosa. What about you Nudge?" he asked.

"Mine is named Shay and she is a pinto."

"My horse is called Sandstorm." Holden said.

I smiled at him and turned to look out the window. Their house was huge! We stopped and hopped out of the truck just as Ratchet's truck came racing up the drive way. You could hear the music from here so they must have been jamming it out because they didn't see Gazzy run out across the path to go to the paddock to see the horses. Holden and Fang saw the truck and Gazzy and tried to get to run and get Gazzy. I stood there with my arm out focusing on the metal of the car.

Then I jerked my hand up and the car went into the sky. Everyone froze and looked to where the power was coming from. They looked at me and I expected them to freak out but what surprised me is that they didn't.

I slowly put the car on the ground and Ratchet, Sam and Iggy hopped out to see if Gazzy was alright. Holden came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for saving Gazzy he's almost like everyone's little brother." Holden whispered.

"You're welcome, Holden." I whispered back hugging him.

Gazzy ran up to me and jumped in my arms, hugged and gave me a sticky kiss on the cheek. I looked at him and saw he had tears running down his face. I hugged him close and walked to the house with Holden. Holden opened up the door and held it open and walked in with me following him.

"Gazzy's room is the 2nd one after the gold door but before the grey and teal doors, okay?" Holden said.

I nodded and headed up the stairs. I walked past the gold door and stopped at a blue door and opened it. I put Gazzy on the ground so he could grab his togs.

"You alright now?" I asked him.

He smiled and said "Yep!" and skipped off to the bathroom so he could get his togs on.

"You can get changed in the bathroom over there if you want." I heard Fang say.

I turned around and saw the older boys standing in the hall.

"Okay." I turned on my heel to go find the bathroom and felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and looked up at Fang.

"He really appreciates you saving him." He said.

"Oh yeah, baby doll, the bathroom is that a way." Ratchet said pointing over his shoulder.

Iggy gave him a kick in the shin so he would shut up.

"Okay1 Let's Go! Hurry up guys!" Gazzy yelled running out of his room.

Fang crouched down to Gazzy's level and said to him.

"Why don't you see if Jeremy is out of bed and then we will go straight after we get the horses ready, okay?"

"Okay, Fang!" Gazzy said running up a flight of stairs.

Then Fang looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't we show you where the bathroom is and then we will go get in our togs?" Fang asked. I nodded.

*10 minutes later.*

We walked out of the house and me, Gazzy and Holden had a race to see who could get to the barn first. Holden started to win at first then Ratchet raced up and scooped up Gazzy and ran really fast towards the barn. Me and Holden looked at each other then started to run even harder. I was winning now. We stopped at the barn huffing and puffing. We saw Gazzy and Ratchet bringing in the horses. Holden went over to Gazzy and grabbed an appaloosa horse. He led the horse over to me.

"Sandstorm this is Nudge, Nudge this is Sandstorm." He introduced.

I patted Sandstorm on the neck and he rubbed his head on my back, on my wings. Then I stood in front of him.

"Just take the lead rope off him please Holden." I said.

Holden took off the lead rope from Sandstorm's halter slowly and moved back. Then I bowed down and lifted my head slightly and saw Sandstorm bow down to me. I stood up, turned around and started walking down the stalls. I heard some horse hooves behind me so I stopped and I felt a horse head on my shoulder.

The boys started clapping as I walked back to them with Sandstorm.

"Where did you learn that?" Iggy asked.

"Well when ever Max buys a new horse and it doesn't trust anyone she does what I did or dome other tricks if it doesn't work. She taught all of us so we can use it when we meet a new horse." I explained.

"Well... let's get some bridles on these horses and get to Max's! She might even teach you some tricks!" I said.

Fang and Jeremy came out of the tack room with 7 bridles.

"Nudge is right, if we don't hurry, Max might kick our asses." Fang said.

Holden's POV.

It wasn't long before we got to Max's house. Her house was huge; it was almost like a mansion. It was white, Nudge at the house like it was small but the guys were looking at it like it was like... um... like a... well big house. We rode down the path till we came across Max standing on top of a fence. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle. All the horses looked up and gave a neigh or a whiny in response, then started cantering or trotting over to the fence. Max lifted up one hand as a stop sign and all the horses stopped. She lifted up one finger and a grey quarter horse mare came up towards Max.

"Whose horse is that?" I asked.

"That's Max's horse, Bullet. She's a big softie but when Max is mad, she gets mad and when Max is calm she's calm. It's like they have a connection or something." The girl that Nudge was telling me about on the way here, Ella, said coming up to us.

"Hey! You guys going to come get your horses and get them ready or are they going to have to get ready themselves?!" Max yelled from where she was walking to the barn without a lead rope on her horse.

Nudge's POV.

I jumped down from Sandstorm and bowed as a thank you then turned and went to go grab Shay. Shay saw me coming and trotted up to the fence.

"Hey girl, we should have a race against Max and Bullet." I whispered to Shay.

"Sure, Nudge. If I win you have to muck the stalls and do the dishwasher for two months and if you win I have to muck out the stalls, do the dishwasher and feed the horses for let's say 3 months, okay? But let's go swimming first." Max said coming up behind me.

She was wearing a black sundress, black Stetson (cowboy/cowgirl hat.), with brown sandals. It was a good mix.

"Thanks Nudge." Max said reading my mind.

"Max, don't read my mind!" I whispered/yelled at her.

Max chucked and went to go get Angel's pony.

Maya came out with Angel and Dakota just as the rest of us put bridles on the horses we were using. Max grabbed a lead rope and clipped onto Wish, Angel's pony. She led Wish over to Angel and gave the lead rope to Dakota. Walking over to the tack room she came back out with 13 Stetsons. She gave a dark grey one to Maya, a brown one to Ella, a purple and blue to me, a white and blue one to Star, another brown one to Kate, a red one to JJ, plopped a pink one on Angel's forehead and kissed her on the forehead making her giggle, a black one to Gazzy and Fang, a dark grey one to Ratchet, a tea stained one to Iggy and Sam, a yellow/white one to Holden, another black one to Jeremy and a tawny type one to Dakota.

"Now time for introductions... Nudge, the honours?" Max asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath in. "Okay, this is Max she's 18 and this is her horse Bullet, Maya is Max's twin sister so she's 18 as well and her horse Storm, Ella is their sister and my BFF she's 16 and this is her horse Samara, Me, I'm Nudge and I am 16 and this is my horse Shay, Star is 18 and this is her horse Mist, Kate is 18, her horse is Malibu, JJ is 18 and this is her horse, Breeze, Angel is 3, she is Max's daughter and this is her pony, Wish, and Dakota and her horse Sundown."

I went to go carry on but then Jeremy yelled out "Dakota!"

Dakota looked at Jeremy with a 'Do I know you?' look on her face but her eyes widened as she looked at Jeremy with a face that said 'Holy COW! He's still alive!' "Jeremy!" Dakota screamed, and that is not every day, and ran to hug him.

She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. We all stood there uncomfortable and thinking... "What this hell just happened?" Max and Maya said at the same time.

'Oh, and Max? We might as well show them our wings and powers because I had to use one to save Gazzy.' I squeaked into her head.

"WHAT!" Max screamed out loud taking everyone by surprise.

I flinched and ran behind Fang and Ratchet.

"How dare you show them! We can't trust them! They could be the enemy!" Max yelled.

Fang and Ratchet shared a look before nodding and stepping forward snapping out their wings.

Max's POV.

They have wings! I thought we were the only ones!

Back to Nudge.

Sam transformed into a wolf, Dakota and Jeremy turned into Erasers (the good kind) and the rest of us snapped out our wings. We smiled at each other and put our wings back against our backs when a red Ferrari with the number plate saying 'HOTSTUFF' came roaring up the driveway. Angel was walking around on the ground, playing with flowers. And the car was speeding straight for her...


End file.
